


Take A Chance On Me

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Underage Larry fic (Harry-16/Louis-18) + Smut (which in my opinion is badly written, but I've never been good at writing smut so, eh) + Harry's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeek/gifts).



> I wrote this for a prompt, and I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the badly written smut.

It was a sunny day outside as Harry was making his way home from the library. The younger boy had so many books that he couldn't see where he was going. 

"Hey do you need some help?" A voice asked suddenly. 

Harry yelped startled, and dropped the pile of books on the pavement. The stranger laughed as he bent down to help Harry pick them up, "Sorry I didn't meant to startle you." he said as they both stood up. 

"I-It's not your fault I'm a clutz." Harry replied looking up at the stranger for the first time. 

He gasped when his eyes landed on the boy in front of him. He had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen, and was a bit shorter, but he was definitely older than Harry was. His brown hair messily styled with a fringe. Harry stood frozen for a moment.

"I'm Louis." The older boy said reaching out a hand for Harry to shake. 

Harry shuffled his books so they were tucked underneath one of his arms before reaching to shake his hand, "I'm H-Harry."

"Ah, so you're the infamous Harry I've heard about." he replied chuckling at the shocked look on Harry's face.

"I just moved in next door with my mum. She's currently chatting with your mum, and from what I've seen they're hitting it off pretty well." he said as he walked towards Harry's house and climbed the steps, Harry following close behind him. 

"Harry, dear, I see you've met Louis." Anne said smiling as she sipped on her tea, "This is his mum." she added gesturing to the woman sitting on the couch next to her. 

Harry smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you." 

Before anything else could be said Mrs. Tomlinson's phone began going off, "Oh, I have to go. When I get back from my trip we should all have dinner together." she said getting up, "Louis if you need anything just call I'll be home in a few weeks." she said kissing the top of his head before rushing out the door. 

Louis sighed waving at her as she disappeared,"Bye..." 

"Harry why don't you and Louis go put your books away and I'll make lunch." she suggested smiling sympathetically at Louis. 

The younger boy nodded, and gestured for Louis to follow him down the hall. Once they entered his room Harry threw the books onto his shelf before taking the rest from Louis and doing the same. Louis stared around his room surprised by the amount of literature that filled his shelves. 

"It must be ha-hard...having your mum gone all of the t-time." Harry said after a moment of silence.

Louis turned to stare at him causing Harry to blush and look away. 

"I don't really let it bother me. She loves her job, and I'm old enough to take care of myself." he replied shrugging it off even though he hurt inside. 

"How old are you?" Harry asked curiously sitting down on his bed. 

Louis pulled out a chair from his desk, and plopped down in it, "I'm eighteen, you?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Si-Sixteen." he replied hesitantly. 

_"There goes my chance at having a friend."_ Harry thought as he twisted his fingers together anxiously. 

"I have a sister who's sixteen, but she stays with her dad during the summer." he replied not reacting the way Harry thought he would. 

"Y-You don't care?" He asked a bit shocked.

"About your age? Why would it matter how old you are?" he asked chuckling. 

They both jumped out of their seats when a loud commotion could be heard from the living room. 

"No he doesn't want to see you just leave us alone!" Anne shouted at her ex husband as he tried to get passed her to get to Harry's room. 

Harry whimpered and began backing away from the door. He covered his face with his hands trying to block out the screaming. 

"He's my fucking son if I want to see him then I fucking will. I have every god damn right too!" his father shouted before a loud crash echoed through the house. 

Louis stood between Harry and the door, "I won't let him hurt you." Louis whispered before the door flew open, and slammed against the wall. 

"Who are you?!" he asked storming into the room. 

Louis could immediately smell the alcohol wafting off of him, "You don't need to know who I am, but I think you should leave." Louis said his voice menacing. 

Harry's dad growled before reaching out to grab Harry from behind the older boy. Louis grabbed his arm, and twisted it before bringing his leg up to kick the older man in the side causing him to stumble backwards. 

"You little shit!" he screamed as he stood up, stumbling to keep his balance.

Louis glared at the older man, "Don't touch him." he said again putting his arms out to shield Harry more. 

Louis saw Anne standing outside the open door looking frightened. 

"Who do you think you are? Get out of my house." he replied lunging at Louis. 

Louis grabbed both of the man's shoulders before bringing his knee up, and burying it in the man's stomach, "Stop making this harder on yourself, and just leave!" 

"If you don't leave I'll call the police!" Anne said from outside the door not wanting either boys to get injured. 

The man grinded his teeth together angrily before storming from the room, "I'll fucking be back!" he yelled slamming the front door closed as he left. Louis sighed before turning around. His heart broke at the sight of Harry trembling, tears falling from his emerald green eyes. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly, "Shhh, it's okay he's gone." Louis whispered to him. 

"Thank you Louis for what you did." Anne said quietly wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't thank me it was the right thing to do." he replied smiling, "Could you makes some tea for us it might make help calm him down." Louis asked rubbing Harry's back. 

She nodded smiling before turning to leave the two of them alone. Harry's crying stopped, but he was still trembling. 

"I-I'm sorry...you had to be involved...I never m-meant-" 

"Don't you dare apologize to me. There's nothing to be sorry for. Your father was out of line, and deserved what he got." Louis said before Harry could finish, "Come one why don't we go help your mom in the kitchen?" he asked wiping away the stray tears the clung to Harry's cheeks. 

The younger boy nodded, and Louis led him out of the room. 

-_-_-_-

A few weeks passed since that day. Harry and Louis spent nearly every day with each other. Harry would come over and help Louis unpack the house, and they'd just talk. Harry found it easy to talk to Louis. The younger boy found out that Louis' father was the same as his which caused Louis to become protective of him. 

One this particular day Harry was lounging in Louis' recliner reading, and the older boy was tidying his bedroom. Harry glanced up as Louis came back into the room carrying his sheets and covers for his bed. A sudden thud caused Harry put his book down, and see Louis sprawled on the ground his sheet's covering him. 

Harry laughed, "A-Are you okay?" he asked when Louis' head peeked out from under the sheets. 

The younger boy squeak when Louis grabbed him and dragged him to the floor, "You think that was funny?" he asked amused before digging his fingers into Harry's side. They both rolled around laughing before stopping to catch their breath. Harry's head was laying against Louis' chest. The way it rose and fell calmed Harry, and he felt his eyes grow heavy before they fluttered shut. 

Louis looked down, and smiled seeing Harry sleeping peacefully. He carefully gathered Harry in his arms and laid him on the unmade bed before slipping in next to him and pulling the covers over their bodies. 

-_-_-_-

 

When Harry woke he felt a warmth embracing him. He smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to said warmth. 

"Hello sleepy head." Louis said chuckling as he ran his fingers through Harry's curls. 

Harry's eyes shot open before he sat up hurriedly, "I-I'm sorry...can't believe I-I fell asleep...and...and how did we get in your bed?" he asked looking at Louis shyly.

"You fell asleep on the floor and I didn't want you to catch a cold so I put you in my bed." Louis replied grinning at how innocent Harry was. 

"We di-didn't..." 

It was Louis' turn to blush, "N-No we just slept - nothing else I promise." he answered quickly causing Harry to giggle. 

"I trust you..." he mumbled looking down at his hands. 

Louis felt the urge to kiss him. He brought his hand up, and tucked it underneath Harry's chin, lifting his face so they were staring at each other. Harry held his breath as Louis caressed his cheek before tucking a stray curl behind his ear. He leaned in slowly giving Harry enough time to pull away if he wanted too. When their lips touched it was as if a spark went off inside the both of them. Louis ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. The younger boy whimpered as he opened his mouth allowing Louis to taste him. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before pulling away for breath. 

Louis watched as Harry smiled and let his hand touch his lip as he was deep in thought. The older boy admired the blush that covered Harry's cheeks, "I love it when you blush." Louis said quietly running the back of his hand over Harry's cheek. 

Harry gazed up at Louis, and the older boy could tell he was frightened. He let his hand slip away thinking he had scared Harry. The younger boy reached out, and grabbed Louis' hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"I love it when you make me blush." Harry said his voice barely audible. 

Louis pushed a kiss into Harry's curls before pulling him close so he could wrap his arms around him. Harry melted against Louis burying his face into Louis' neck. He'd never felt like this before and he never dreamt that someone would be so sweet to him. He grew up thinking all men were bad but Louis...was different. 

Harry's stomach growled loudly.

"Someone's hungry." Louis said laughing, "Let's go back to your place it's nearly supper time. Your mum won't mind me coming over again, right?" he asked hesitantly, the last thing he wanted to be was a burden. 

"My mum adores you." he said getting up from the bed and pulling Louis up with him. 

Louis smiled before pushing a quick kiss to Harry's lips. He laced their fingers together, and they both made their ways out of his house. 

When they entered Harry's house the delicious smell of food greeted them, "Mum I'm home, and Louis' with me!" Harry said taking off his jacket and hanging it on the rack. 

"I was just about to call you, hun, dinner's ready!" 

When they walked into the kitchen Louis noticed a girl sitting at the table, "Hey, I'm Gemma, I've heard a lot about you." she said smiling at Louis. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Louis." 

Harry's older sister watched the two boys for a moment, "You two make a cute couple." Gemma said as they sat down next to each other. 

Harry blushed red as he buried his face in his hands, "Gem, seriously?!" 

"What did I say something wrong?" She asked confused at his reaction.

Louis chuckled, "Of course not, and thank you I think we make a cute couple too." he replied running his fingers through Harry's soft curls. 

The younger boy looked up smiling before pushing a quick kiss to Louis' lips. 

Dinner was fantastic. Louis chatted with the Styles' family but mid way through as he was watching them talk amoungst themselves he felt sad. His mum was always gone on business trips, his father wasn't ever around, and his half sisters spent all their time with their dads which left Louis' alone most of the time. 

After dinner Harry helped Gemma put away the dishes while Louis sat with Anne and drank tea. 

"Are you okay, dear?" she asked worriedly. 

Louis looked at her with sad eyes, "It-It's nothing...just thinking." 

Anne got up from her seat and pulled Louis into her arms. She held him tightly. He felt tears spilling from his eyes and he clung to her as he cried, "Shhh, it'll be okay just let it all out. I know it's hard without having family around but if you ever need the comfort of home you are always welcome here." she whispered into his ear. 

"Than-Thank you." he replied letting her go. 

She smiled at him and pushed a kiss to his forehead, "Dry your eyes, dear, everything is going to be okay." 

Louis wiped his eyes and smiled at her, "Harry's lucky to have a mum like you."

Harry decided then to enter the kitchen. The sight of Louis wiping at his eyes had him running over to the older boy immediately. He laced both of their hands together, "What's wrong Lou?" he asked resting his forehead against Louis'.

Anne smiled at them before slipping from the room to give them privacy. 

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is amazing now that you're here." he replied pushing a kiss to Harry's lips causing the boy to blush. 

Harry pulled away, "Want to go to your place, and watch a movie?" he asked not staring at Louis but instead taking interest in the floor. 

Louis chuckled, "That sounds great." he replied letting Harry lead the way. When they entered Louis' room he went to the closet, and grabbed some pajama bottoms for the younger boy, "These should fit you." he said as he discarded his shirt and jeans. Harry stared wide eyed at Louis a light blush covering his cheeks as he watch Louis pick a random movie off the shelf and pop it in the DVD player. 

Harry quickly changed, and Louis grabbed his hand pulling him into the bed. The older boy wrapped his arms tightly around Harry who hummed appreciatively. 

When they were half way through the movie Harry began thinking about what Louis had said at dinner about them being a cute couple. He looked up at Louis, "D-Did you mean what you s-said earlier about us being a couple?" 

"Yeah I did - I know I should have asked you first but...I really like you Haz...and I know that sounds crazy because we haven't known each other for very long." he mumbled shyly.

Harry smiled, the younger boy had never seen Louis be shy before - it was refreshing. The younger boy pushed a kiss to Louis' neck causing the older boy shiver. 

"Sensitive?" Harry asked amused biting the spot he kissed gently. 

Louis groaned taking a deep breath to keep himself in check, "Very sensitive." he replied chuckling. 

"Good to know." 

"You're being very flirtatious, babe ." Louis said pushing a kiss to his lips before nipping at his bottom lip. 

A moan slipped from Harry. The younger boy rolled on top of Louis, straddled him, and pushed their lips together. Louis was a bit shocked at such a bold move. He didn't know what had gotten into Harry, but whatever it was he hoped it didn't stop. His hands rested on Harry's slim hips trying to stop himself from grinding up, but Harry wasn't having it. He grinded his clothed erection against Louis' causing both boys to moan out loud. 

"Harry, wait." Louis said pulling back from the kiss and stopping the younger boy's movements. Harry looked at him, pouting, "Y-You don't want to-too?" he asked disheartened. He shifted himself so he could slip off of Louis, but the older boy held him still.

"I do want to, love, but I don't want to make you do anything you're not ready for." he said pushing a single kiss to Harry's nose. 

"I-I've never done any-anything like this before...I want you to b-be my first." he mumbled twisting his fingers together anxiously. 

Louis smiled at him, "And I'd be honored to be your first, but only if you're 100% sure this is what you want." 

"I'm sure I want this. Please Louis make love to me." he whined trying to move his hips again.

Louis chuckled at his eagerness. He leaned up pushing their lips together long enough to have Harry panting, "If we do this, I won't be able to let you go..." Louis whispered his eyes shining with love.

"I have no objection to that." Harry replied panting. 

Louis nodded before reaching to pull Harry's t-shirt over his head, and throwing it. He let his hands travel all over Harry's body. The younger boy let his eyes flutter closed as his body arched into Louis' touch. After a moment Louis flipped them so Harry laid beneath him. Harry stared up at him and Louis could tell he was nervous. 

"We'll take this slow, and if you want me to stop just tell me, okay?" Louis said brushing a few strands of hair from his face. 

Harry nodded and brought a hand to Louis' boxers pulling on the elastic band playfully. Louis smirked at him before slipping them off with Harry's help, "Your turn." he said seductively sliding his hands down Harry's chest until they reached the top of his pajama bottoms. The younger boy lifted his hips, and let Louis slip them off. 

Harry suddenly felt self conscious. His body wasn't toned like Louis' his was rather plain. He tried covering himself but Louis wasn't having that. He littered kisses down Harry's body, "You're beautiful Harry." he said taking Harry's hardened cock in his hand. 

The younger boy gasped his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him till his knuckles turned white. Louis took his time with Harry slowly sucking him into his warm mouth. After what felt like a lifetime Louis bought his hand up to Harry, and slipped two fingers into his mouth. Harry ran his tongue up and down the digits getting them wet before Louis pulled them out. 

"This is going to feel weird at first but it'll get better." Louis panted as he slowly circled Harry's puckered hole with his index finger before letting it dip inside the younger boy. Harry bit his lip to keep himself quiet as he felt the sting of Louis' finger slowly pushing inside of him. 

Harry wiggled his hips whining, "Shhh, it's okay Hazza I've got you." he said before sucking Harry back into his mouth to distract him from his prying fingers. 

By the time Louis slipped in the second finger Harry was seeing stars, "Pl-Please Louis mo-more." he exclaimed as he pushed his hips to meet the thrust of Louis' fingers. Louis reached into the bedside drawer, and grabbed the lube out. Harry stared at him his eyebrow arching questioningly. 

"I get lonely." he answered causing Harry to laugh.

"Well now you have me." he replied cutely, grabbing the lube from Louis' hand, and popping the top open before squeezing some on his hand. 

He placed the bottle back on the bedside table before letting his hand wrap around Louis' length for the first time. Louis hissed at the sensation of Harry's hand sliding up and down his hard length, "If you keep doing that this is going to be over before I'm even inside you." Louis groaned softly when Harry let his thumb swipe across the older boy's sensitive head. 

Harry let go, and laid back on the bed his chest rising and falling rapidly. As Louis lined himself up to Harry's hole he looked down at the boy his heart pounding in his chest. Harry nodded at Louis before he slowly began pushing in. The younger boy squeezed his eyes shut at the odd sensation of having something big inside of him, "A-Are you okay, love?" Louis asked his breath unsteady. 

"I-I'm fine please keep go-going Louis." he answered biting his lip to suppress his moans. 

"Open your eyes, look at me Harry." Louis said caressing his cheek. 

When Harry's eyes fluttered open Louis thrust the rest of the way in causing Harry to moan out and arch his hips off of the bed. Louis began thrusting in and out slowly. The younger boy pulled him closer and crashed their lips together. The sounds of their moans filled the room as Louis began picking up the pace. 

 

"Lo-Louis, I-I'm....close!" Harry shouted as he met Louis hurried thrusts. 

"Touch yourself Harry." Louis panted as he grabbed Harry's leg and hooked it around his hip so he could thrust in deeper. 

Harry grabbed his leaking cock, and pumped it frantically. Louis could feel Harry tightening around him, "Fu-Fuck Harry...so close." 

Harry pulled Louis down for a kiss, "I-I love you Louis!" he whispered causing Louis to lose it. 

He arched his back as he released inside Harry. Feeling Louis' warmth fill him pushed Harry to the edge. He let out a broken moan before coming, streaking his chest with white.

Louis collapsed next to Harry, and pulled the panting boy into his arms. 

He kissed Harry slowly enjoying the taste of him before pulling away, and looking into his green eyes.

"I love you too Harry." 

Harry looked at him trying to hold back his tears, and hugged Louis tightly, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

They laid in each others arms until their breathing slowed, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! (:


End file.
